


Brimstone

by Darkrealmist



Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [6]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Blood, Canon - Video Game, Cars, Competition, Demons, Dreams vs. Reality, Free Verse, Gen, Hell, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Nostalgia, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Suicide, Tournaments, Violence, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Preacher/Brimstone from Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal (2012).
Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338





	Brimstone

Brimstone 

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series.

Summary:

A poem based on Preacher/Brimstone from _Twisted Metal: Black_ and _Twisted Metal_ (2012).

* * *

The demon ministers unto the warrior of God his foul influence  
The revealer ministers unto him the merciful truth  
Stained glass windshield baptized in heathens’ gore  
Preacher’s exorcism of the wantonly impious, who’d deviated from the Lord  
Signing on to Calypso’s contest to free their selfish abandon…  
Staked to the cross on the father’s hood are the triumphant believers  
Stigmatized for their stigmata  
Souls whose open-armed sacrifice would spawn a path  
Away from the reason for all the violence  
Drive back into the light, Jebidiah  
PREPARE TO–!  
BAM!  
Irredeemable, the suicide’s mission  
Institutionalized in the illusions of a killer  
Or the castle-tower of the beast himself  
Brimstone exhaust follows lungs into the padded cell after Judgment Day  
“I know who you are!”


End file.
